


what a tease

by transsalfisher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Robots, Sex at work, Teasing, bottom!Connor, enjoy :), hank is a tease dont @me, top!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: “God, I’m gonna fucking wreck you when I get home.” Hank murmurs, giving Connor’s ass a playful slap.The android lets out a surprised noise then kisses Hank’s cheek. He slips out of the broom closet and quietly closes the door behind him. He keeps his eyes to the floor as he walks to his desk, trying desperately to ignore the looks and whispers from his coworkers around him.





	what a tease

“I don’t understand why you need me to come with you to get a _broom_ ,” Connor says as he follows Hank. “It’s just a broom.”

“It’s a huge broom, how about that?” Hank answers with an annoyed sigh.

Connor shrugs. “I still don’t understand why my assistance is needed but, nevertheless, I’m happy to help.”

Hank approaches the broom closet and looks around them. The hallway is empty, thank God. He doesn’t even both turning on the light. He just grabs Connor’s hand and drags him inside. He shuts the door, locks it, then presses Connor up against it.

Connor gasps and his cheeks heat up. Hank leans down and presses kisses to the synthetic skin of his neck. He starts to unbutton Connor’s pants and feels him through his underwear. Connor inhales sharply and let’s out a quiet whine.

“Lieutenant,” Connor whispers. “We are at work, we have case files to go over.”

“Oh, but those are so boring,” Hank breathes, licking the shell of Connor’s ear. “Besides, it’s hard to focus when I have a pretty little thing like you right across from me.”

Connor whines again as Hank sticks his hand up his shirt and rubs his thumb across his nipple. Connor leans his head back against the door and he feels himself harden under Hank’s touch. 

Hank unbuttons Connor’s shirt and scatters kisses across his chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys everywhere he can. He kisses back up his neck and bites down on the center of it, intending to leave a hickey.

“ _Lieutenant_ , someone will see.” Connor whines.

“And that’s a problem?” Hank murmurs as he pulls away, kissing at the bruised skin. “I know you like being showed off.”

Connor’s cheeks flush red and Hank continues to suck and bite until the mark is dark against Connor’s pale skin. Hank rubs him through his underwear, watching his reactions and the way he squirms against the closet door. He can barely stand it.

He undoes his belt then unbuttons his pants. He pulls his dick from his underwear and presses a kiss to Conor’s cheek.

“On your knees.” He murmurs.

Connor drops almost immediately. He presses soft kisses to the top of Hank’s cock, the slowly starts to take it into his mouth. He licks at the length in his mouth, tracing a vein with his tongue and looking up at him. Hank groans lowly and placed a hand on the back of his head.

“Good boy,” Hank murmurs and Connor feels himself twitch again.

He sucks eagerly, bobbing his head back and forth as he’s done many times before. Hank mindlessly bucks up into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of a wet mouth around him. He’s very lucky that Connor is as talented as he is. 

He leaks into Connor’s mouth and the android lets out a pleased hum. Hank grips at Connor’s hair then starts to thrust into his mouth. Connor gets the idea and stays still, moving his tongue as Hank begins to facefuck him. He groans, his insides warm and tingly as he stares up at the older man.

“You’re beautiful,” Hank murmurs, tracing Connor’s cheekbone with one hand as he continues to fuck his mouth. “You’re a work of art, Connor.”

Hank pulls out and pulls Connor back up to his feet. He pulls his pants and underwear down, lifts him up, then pins him against the door. Connor pants, arms wrapping around him as he whines quietly.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Hank asks lowly.

“ _Yes_ ,” Connor groans, squirming.

“What do you say?”

Connor swallows, the taste of Hank still on his tongue.

“Please, _please_ fuck me.” Connor whines.

Hank smiles and begins to position himself at he android’s hole.

“Very good, Connor,” he murmurs. “So sweet.”

Without warning, he thrusts into Connor harshly and the android lets out a loud moan. He bites his lip hard, trying to muffle himself as Hank fucks him hard against the door. Hank moans lowly in his ear, moving the smaller android up and down on his cock. 

“You like that?” Hank groans.

“Yeah,” the other whines, mouth falling open.

“Yeah?” Hank smiles. “You like being pulled aside and fucked whenever I want?”

“Yes!” Connor gasps loudly.

“You’re such a good boy, Connor.” He praises, Connor moans loudly in response. “You’re always so good for me, aren’t you?”

Connor nods his head, moaning loudly. Hank shoves two of his fingers into Connor’s mouth and Connor sucks on them eagerly. He twirls his tongue around them and Hank feels himself twitch inside of him as he thrusts.

He’s a gorgeous sight.

“Good boys have to stay quiet, though,” he murmurs. “Or they’ll get caught.” He punctuates his sentence with a particularly rough thrust.

Connor moans around his fingers and mumbles something close to, ‘Harder’ around them. Hank obliges and thrusts up into him roughly. Connor’s eyes flutter as Hank moves him up and down, hitting that sweet spot over and over. 

He moans around his fingers again and Hank slips a third into his mouth. Some drool runs down Connor’s chin as he sucks and Hank pulls back some just to look at him, just to soak him up in the dark broom closet. It’s dark and hard to see him, but Hank knows all too well what he looks like. He has him memorized.

Connor whines around his fingers as he continues to suck, his cock beginning to leak. Hank kisses his cheek and picks up his pace. Connor gasps loudly and leans his head back against the wall. His thighs shake and wrap around the other male, his cock twitches, and he sucks harder on Hank’s fingers.

With a shudder and a loud moan, Connor comes. He gasps loudly, moaning around Hank’s fingers once more as the older man fucks him through his orgasm. He removes his fingers from the android’s mouth to grip onto him tightly, fucking into him quickly.

“God, you’re so fucking tight.” He moans through gritted teeth. “So tight and so fucking needy for me, aren’t you baby?”

Connor nods his head, watching him through lidded eyes. He lets out a quiet, shuddering moan as Hank brushes against his spot again, twitching. 

“Do you want me to come inside of you?” He growls. Connor nods. “Say it.”

“I…” He swallows and licks his swollen lips. “I want you to come inside of me, Lieutenant. Fuck me, fill me up, show everyone in the station I’m yours. _Please_ come inside of me, _please_.” He begs.

Hank smiles. “How can I say no to such a pretty face?”

He thrusts harder, faster. He pants as he bounces Connor up and down his throbbing dick. He bites at Connor’s neck, leaving more marks, then finally comes with a low moan. He pushes himself in to the hilt and holds onto Connor tightly. Connor lets out another moan and presses his face into Hank’s neck, legs tightening around him.

They stay like that for a moment, pressed against each other as they both pant and come down from their post-orgasm high. Hank flips the lights on and looks around for some spare paper towels before cleaning them both up.

He leans over and presses a soft kiss to the shell of Connor’s ear, breathing hotly against it. Connor shivers, pulling his clothes back on as Hank presses kisses to his neck.

“God, I’m gonna fucking wreck you when I get home.” Hank murmurs, giving Connor’s ass a playful slap.

The android lets out a surprised noise then kisses Hank’s cheek. He slips out of the broom closet and quietly closes the door behind him. He keeps his eyes to the floor as he walks to his desk, trying desperately to ignore the looks and whispers from his coworkers around him.

He sits down quietly and starts to work, only stopping to look up at Hank when he comes back. He winks at the android and Connor blushes, looking away from him.

“What, are you embarrassed?” Hank asks smugly.

“No,” Connor answers quietly. “I’m just focusing on my work… That’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s so short i don’t write a lot of smut fjshfhshdh


End file.
